


“Only For Tonight”

by AhmedA01



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Music RPF, Rock Music RPF, The Beatles
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhmedA01/pseuds/AhmedA01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes to Paul in the middle of the night. Another one of my earliest of stories. No plot, just sex, haha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Only For Tonight”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously. Unfortunately.

A candle rested on a low table, its light a shimmering burnt orange, its fragile glow infusing the chamber. The flickering warmth cast an array of flawed shadows upon the walls, moving silently in time to the dance of the solitary flame.

He came to me tonight, candle in hand, gentle smile on his face. His white shirt was unbuttoned and the collar askew, dark pants riding low on his hips as he stepped towards me, a hand leisurely caressing my face as his dark eyes locked onto mine, the flare of the candle reflected in his dark orbs.

“John…” I murmured, as he trailed his fingers down to my throat, resting his hand there momentarily before gripping me by the back of my neck, and pulling me towards him.

“Shh, love,” he said softly into my ear, as he held me by the neck, a bruising grip on my skin. “Only for tonight,” were his last words before he crushed his lips to mine in a demanding kiss.

The radiance of that candle now fell upon our intertwined bodies, its elusive caress inflaming already heated bodies. Imitating the feel of fragile flames, the tantalizing touch of inflamed fingers traveled down the length of my sweat slicked back, the delicate stroke of fingertips scorching the subtle curve of my spine. I arched deliciously, feather light kisses tracing the length of my jaw, the surprise flick of a tongue in the hollow of my throat bringing forth a low moan. My impassioned gaze caught the sight of our entwined bodies in silhouette upon the walls, the movements of the shadow mimicking our own.

With a groan, I tightened my legs around his waist, bringing his body closer as I captured his mouth with my own, savoring the taste of cigarettes and rum that alighted upon my senses, a tang that was pure John. I roughly bit his bottom lip, the sharp taste of copper hitting my tongue as I sucked on the small bite, a groan hitting me ears, though I could not tell from whom it emanated.

I ran my hands down his body, caressing the hardened nipples that lay against his chest, down the flat planes of stomach, lightly skimming his bare skin with ease. I encircled his jutting erection, my guitar roughened fingers tangling in dark curls, nails lightly running down its length. John slowly exhaled a low hiss of air against my ear as his lithe frame writhed alongside my body. His hardened member was slick in my enclosed palm, pre cum and sweat coating my calloused hand as I pumped it up and down, achingly slow alternated with frenzied rapidity. I could feel the erratic beating of his heart against my chest; I could feel his shuddering breath upon my neck as I continued to stroke him, the movements of my hand attuned to the sounds of his moans.

Paul, he whispered shakily, his gasp hot on my ear as his form began to tremble, a sticky warm fluid coating my hand as a swell of pleasure crashed upon his body. He moved his face to mine as our lips met in a frenzied kiss, mouths moving in sync, as his tongue ran across my lips before slipping inside, my hand continuing its assault on him.

With a final gasp, he collapsed on top of me, his spent body gently pushing my own into the soft throw beneath us. My arms circled Johns waist as his dark head rested in the hollow of my throat, the light touch of lips tickling the sensitive skin. I lightly ran my fingers along his back, feeling the coiled muscle relax underneath my touch, his words reverberating through my mind, as my eyes began to close.

_Only for tonight_

And the candle continued to burn.


End file.
